


The Edge of Tonight

by EuphyAsphy



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music prompt, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphyAsphy/pseuds/EuphyAsphy
Summary: “You’ll…do everything…for the person you love. That’s all that matters most, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From 'The Edge of Tonight,' by All Time Low, a music prompt that seemed to fit what I feel is the state of Shuichi's and Yuki's relationship when it comes down to unexpected disasters.

_It's a long way home,_  
_When you're on your own,_  
_And your only friends are the traffic lights,_  
_Speaking in Morse code,_  
_The road is long,_  
_And I am tired,_  
_But with you on my horizon,_  
_I will drive until it all breaks down_

 

He felt void.

 

He couldn’t seem to move his limbs and his mouth throat completely dry, rendering him unable to utter a single word, all his eyes perceive is the pavement smeared with scarlet liquid that trails down to dampen locks.

_'Cause I can't breathe without you near,_  
_You keep me safe,_  
_You keep me sane,_  
_You keep me honest,_

It comes down to him that perhaps he’s going to die. He wanted to laugh at the thought, but given his situation powerless to do so. His vision becoming slowly blurry as indistinctive footsteps motions towards him. His chest somehow constricted itself.

 

“S-shuichi?”  A tear somehow made its way down to his cheek, though he doubts it because of the downpour.

 

 _You keep me alive,_  
_On the edge of tonight,_  
_Chasing tomorrow,_

 

“Yuki…”

 

“You’re such an idiot. Why? Why did you save me? It’s stupid. I’m not worth it.”

  
_With fire in my eyes, (yea)_  
_You're like a siren in the dark,_  
_You're the beat playing in my heart,_

“Don’t...” He says instead, it’s supposed to feel awfully painful, Shuichi’s about to leave the person he loved the most, but couldn’t bring himself to even weep, to care. Somehow, it’s a calm death. “You’ll…do everything…for the person you love. That’s all that matters most, right?”

 

Yuki grasps his hand and kisses it lightly; something he wouldn’t normally do, something that became of substance to Shuichi that he yearns more. He picks the smaller male gently, bringing close to his chest, he whispers, “I love you, Shuichi. Please, don’t leave me.” He repeats words of endearment, almost like a mantra.

Shuichi chuckles silent under his breath, and replies softly, “I can’t…promise you anything now...”

_You keep me alive,_  
_On the edge of tonight, (yea)_


End file.
